totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
28. Wyzwanie Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki
Max (do Sami): Hej! Fajnie się bawisz? Sami: Wiesz, przyznam, że nawet jest spoko… Chris (do Vanessy): O Vanessa. Może, skoro już program się skończył, to wreszcie zatańczymy? Vanessa: Chyba żartujesz… Chris: Vanessa jest strasznie dziwna, ale to jest w niej interesujące… Vanessa: Trzeba czegoś więcej, żeby mnie poderwać. Po nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniu z moim byłym, Johnem, jestem mniej ufna do facetów… Chris (do siebie): Heh, jeszcze sama wróci… Julie (do Charliego): Och, Charlie… Charlie (do Julie): Och, Julie… Lucas: Jak oni tak mogą cały czas? Lilly: A ja wiem… Ja z moim chłopakiem nie jesteśmy tak uczuciowi… Lilly: Serio, rzadko się całujemy Wolimy obejrzeć razem film, pójść na dyskotekę… A tamtych dwoje nie krępuje się niczym. Blee… Chris: Uwaga ludziska! Wasz ulubiony prowadzący już idzie spać, ale wy możecie się bawić, do której chcecie, tylko pamiętajcie, że jutro wypływamy w drogę powrotną. Claire: A o której dokładnie? Chris: Hmm. Dobre pytanie. Muszę się z nim przespać. Do jutra! Rose: A co nam szkodzi? Bawmy się! Wszyscy: Tak!!! Chris: A ty szefie, idziesz czy zostajesz? MC: A ja się chyba zabawię jeszcze. Chris: Dobra, tylko nie zapomnij… Następnego dnia o 6 rano Chris (przez megafon): Ludzie! Czas wstawać! Nastał kolejny piękny dzień w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki! Drake (niewyspanym głosem): Ziom. Ale przecież program już się skończył… Chris: Hehe. Technicznie tak. Ale… Mamy jeszcze jedno ekstra zadanie. Josie: O świetnie… Sally: Ale będzie fajnie! Chad: Dziewczyno… Nie wkurzaj mnie… Sally: No co? Hihi. Chris: Podoba mi się twój entuzjazm Sally. Wszyscy za 10 minut na śniadaniu. Na spóźnialskich nie czekamy! 10 minut później Chris: Cieszę się, że mimo wczesnej pory dotarliście wszyscy. Najedzcie się proszę, bo czeka was dziś ostatnie wyzwanie. Zeke: Czy ono jest obowiązkowe? Chris: Jak się dowiesz, co jest nagrodą, to chyba nie odmówisz. Megan: Miejmy nadzieję, że to coś fajnego. Vanessa: Właśnie. Jeżeli nie, to wracam spać i guzik mnie obchodzi, czy mi coś zrobicie. Chris: Pyskata jesteś. Nie trać czasu i jedz. Pół godziny później przed kurortem Vanessa: No i gdzie jest ten Chris? Sami: Miał tu być właśnie… Chris: TERAZ!!! Max: O stary! Ale wyczucie! Chris: Hehe. Fakt. Megan: Dasz nam wreszcie to zadanie? Chris: Dobrze. Otóż szefowie naszej stacji zrobili się ostatnio strasznie hojni. Pewnie dlatego, że ten program przyciągnął wielu widzów przed telewizory. Steve: Do rzeczy… Chris: Spokojnie. Właśnie miałem to zrobić. Tak więc prezes naszej stacji ofiarował nam dodatkowy milion. Chris: Tak. On jest gdzieś na tej wyspie. Waszym zadaniem jest go znaleźć i dotrzeć z nim na ten plac. Kto go znajdzie, może go zachować. Max: Juhu! Ale czad! Fajnie by było wrócić stąd z dwoma milionami! Życie jest jednak piękne! Vanessa: To takie prymitywne, żeby rzucać się, jak jakieś dzikie zwierzęta na łatwą forsę… Oczywiście ja także nie pogardzę milionem. W końcu po to tu przyjechałam. Rose: Hura! Może wreszcie pokażę tym frajerom, że niesłusznie odpadłam jako pierwsza. Milionie nadchodzę! Chris: Możecie go szukać sami, ale tez możecie się dobrać w grupy. Wszystko jedno, bylebyście się z tym uporali do wieczora. Joe: A gdzie dokładnie mamy szukać tego miliona? Chris: No chyba wyraziłem się jasno… Wszędzie! Sami: Heh, dobre wyzwanie… Vanessa: Raczej głupie! Przecież ta wyspa jest wielka. Chris: Nie mówiłem, że to łatwe zadanie. Powodzenia! Steve: To jak panowie? Robimy trójkę? Drake: Dla mnie bomba! Max: Ja? No… Obiecałem Sami, ze jej pomogę… Steve: No nic… Przyłączasz się Zeke? Zeke: No pewnie! Joe: Hmm… Oni też mają męski team. My mózgowcy trzymajmy się razem, zgoda? Willie: Jasne. Colin: Się wie. Vanessa: Hej Rosie! Może chcesz być ze mną? Rose: Wybacz kochana, ale ja zajmuje sobie tego przystojniaka. Chad: O, pochlebia mi to… Vanessa: Świetnie! Idź sobie z tym narcyzem! Hmm… Claire! Może byś chciała… Claire: Nie licz na to. Ja już jestem z Lilly. Lilly: Właśnie. Obiecałam też Josie, więc mamy już trójkę. Vanessa: Josie? Przecież to zdrajczyni i podła jędza! Lilly: Heh, a w lustro czasem patrzysz, zanim oceniasz innych? Vanessa: Grrr!!! Charlie (do Julie): Idziemy? Julie: Pewnie. Zawsze tam, gdzie ty… Vanessa: Świetnie. Ta zakochana para znowu razem… O! A może by tak do Lucasa? Hej Lucas! Lucas: Vanessa! Czyżbyś chciała być w mojej drużynie? Vanessa: Tak. Zaimponowałeś mi swoją zemstą. Naprawdę… Lucas: Pochlebia mi to… Ale właśnie wziąłem sobie wesołą Sally oraz….mniej wesołą Violet. Vanessa: Tę ponuraczkę? Czemu? Lucas: Ona jest sprytniejsza, niż to się wydaje. Sally: Tak. Jest genialna. Hihi. Vanessa: Ale. Ale… Lucas: Może innym razem! Haha… Vanessa (pada na kolana): I co… Ma być sama?! To niesprawiedliwe… Megan: Heh, miałam rację, że nikt cię nie wybierze. Vanessa: A ty? Wcale nie jesteś lepsza! Ciebie też nikt nie wybrał. Megan: Tak, ale mi proponowali, ale odmawiałam. Vanessa: Hę? Dlaczego? Megan: Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz? Tylko my dwie na tej wyspie wiemy, jak się powinno grać w tę ich grę. Tylko my dwie mamy realną szansę zgarnąć ten milion. Razem możemy tego dokonać. Vanessa: Już raz mnie zdradziłaś. Megan: Dzielimy się 50/50. Nie chcesz wygrać? Vanessa: Cóż… Pewnie oszalałam, ale zgadzam się… Vanessa: Fakt, ze Megan to kombinatorka, ale nie jestem taka pewna, co do jej dobrych intencji. Vanessa Stone nie ufa nikomu… Megan: Vanessa z pewnością pomoże mi znaleźć ten milion. Z jej sprytem i moją przebiegłością wyprzedzimy tych frajerów o dobrych kilka godzin. Wyzwanie Totalnej Porażki Chris: Zaczyna się robić interesująco. Nasi ex-obozowicze podzielili się na grupy i już dobre dwie godziny zaszyli się w lesie. Hehe. Czuję, że ten odcinek będzie najgenialniejszy ze wszystkich. Zdrowie szefie! MC: Zdrowie! Oczywiście nasze! Chris: Trafna uwaga. Rose: Kurde no. Znalazłeś coś? Chad: No nie. A w ogóle, to czego szukamy? Rose: No chyba miliona… Chad: Ta domyśliłem się. Ale mi chodzi o to, czy to ma być czek, gotówka, a może jakieś inne dziwactwo? Rose: Hmm… Chris chyba o tym nie mówił… Lucas: Szybciej dziewczyny! Chyba coś widziałem! Sally: Hura! Violet: Oby to było to… Lucas: No nie! To zwykły krzak. Violet: Pomyliłeś krzak z milionem dolców?! O nie! Ja stąd spadam… Sally: Ee… Ale ja szukam dalej. Hihi. Lucas: I to jest odpowiednie podejście! Steve (do Lucasa): Czołem Lucas! Znaleźliście już coś? Lucas: Prawie… Steve: Czyli nie. Dobra nasza panowie! Szukamy dalej! Zeke: Jasne. Drake: Ludzie zgłodniałem. Steve: A tak… To może zróbmy sobie przerwę na papu. Vanessa (biegnąc): Ha! Frajerzy! Megan (biegnąc): Tak! Zaraz zgarniemy wam tę forsę sprzed nosa! Steve: Stary widziałeś? Drake: Tak. Od kiedy Vanessa i Megan trzymają się razem? Zeke: Chyba naprawdę musimy coś zjeść, bo mamy omamy. Tymczasem Charlie: O Julie… Julie: O Charlie… Charlie: Widziałaś już może ten milion? Julie: Nie. Na razie widziałam tylko ciebie… Charlie: O Julie… Julie: O Charlie… Max: Patrz na nich! Są bardzo uczuciowi. Gdybyśmy tak my… Sami: Skup się na zadaniu może. Wiem, że ty już masz jeden milion, ale mnie zależy na wygranej. Max: To w takim razie pójdźmy na układ. Sami: Co masz na myśli? Max: Jeden gorący całus, a oddam ci moje pół miliona. Sami: Ale przecież jeszcze nie mamy tego miliona! Max: Prawda, ale z naszym potencjałem na pewno go znajdziemy. Sami: Co racja to racja. Niech będzie. Joe: Phi. Tracą czas, a milion ich sam nie znajdzie. Willie: Tak. Dlatego ja nigdy nie będę miał dziewczyny. One tylko ograniczają. Colin: Ehh… Joe: Ej Colin, wiem, że podobała ci się Sami, ale teraz twoją jedyną ukochaną powinna być wygrana w zadaniu. Willie: Racja! Tylko we trzech wykombinujemy, gdzie mogli ukryć tę forsę. Colin: Ehh… No to szukajmy… Willie: I to jest już lepsze podejście. Joe: Dobra! Idziemy! Claire: Czy ty na pewno wiesz, gdzie szukać? Lilly: Podążam na nosa. Josie: Ale na tego nosa krążymy już z dobre cztery godziny. Claire: No. Nawet ja przyznam, że nie przynosi to zamierzonego skutku. Lilly: Spokojnie. Nos mnie jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł. Claire: No może i tak, ale mnie zawodzą moje nogi. Odpocznijmy chwilę… Lilly: W ten sposób na pewno nie wygramy! Josie: Ja też przyznam, ze na chwilkę bym przystanęła. Nie mieliśmy przerw od 8 rano. Lilly: Och! Niech wam będzie, ale jeśli ktoś nas wyprzedzi, to tylko przez was. Claire: Oj przesadzasz! Rose (biegnąc): Na razie! Mamy dobry trop! Lilly: Mówiłam! Josie: Oj, daj spokój! Mówią tak, żeby nas wkurzyć! Chad (do Rose): Jesteś pewna, że to tam? Rose: Tak na 80%! Chad: No chyba jednak nie! Rose: AA!! Rose: Co to ma być? Sztuczny krzak?! Chad: Może tam jest schowana forsa? Rose: Nie! To zwykła zmyłkowa dekoracja. Nieźle Chris, ale my i tak wygramy! Chris (w kurorcie): O serio? Szefie, czy ktoś w ogóle się zbliżył do pieniędzy? MC: Ani trochę. Chris: Taa. Czyli jednak stacja nie straci tego miliona. Hehe. Kolejny udany sezon… Trzy godziny później Max: To straszne! Nie dam rady dłużej! Sami: No co ty! Zawsze walczysz do końca. Max: Tak, ale my już od około 3 godzin stoimy w miejscu! Sami: Fakt… Coś nam nie idzie… Vanessa: Ojej, biedna Sami będzie płakać? Sami: Chciałabyś! Wy też pewnie nic nie możecie znaleźć. Megan: Może i tak, ale jesteśmy na pewno bliżej niż wy! Max: Niby jak? Vanessa: Gdybyśmy wam powiedziały, to już byście nas dogonili. Na razie! Vanessa: Serio wiesz, gdzie możemy szukać? Megan: No tak jakby. Muszę tylko uporządkować myśli… Zaraz wracam… Vanessa: Tylko nie odchodź na długo! Tymczasem w kurorcie Chris: Haha. Im dłużej patrzę na tę żenadę, tym bardziej chce mi się śmiać. MC: Wiesz, że gramy trochę nie fair? Chris: A kogo to obchodzi? Heh. Gdyby nie to, że wieczorem musimy odpływać, te kołki pewnie szukałyby tej kasy z miesiąc. MC: Myślisz, że już po miesiącu wpadliby na to, że ten milion jest w kurorcie? Chris: No faktycznie. Dojście do tego mogłoby im zająć znacznie więcej czasu. Hehe. Megan (do siebie): A to skubańcy! Że też na to nie wpadłam! MC: Taa. Oglądalność wzrasta, a pieniążki pozostają bezpieczne. Hehe. Megan powraca do Vanessy Megan: A to dranie!!! Vanessa: Co, masz coś? Megan: Tak! Ten milion jest gdzieś w kurorcie! Vanessa: Jak to? Megan: Chris przecież mówił „gdzieś na wyspie”, ale nie oznacza to tylko lasu czy plaży. Podsłuchałam, jak szef mówił o tym, że forsa jest w ośrodku. Vanessa: No to już, chodźmy! Tylko upewnijmy się, że nikt za nami nie idzie. Vanessa i Megan dyskretnie próbują dostać się do ośrodka, lecz zauważa ich Sami. Max: Widzisz coś? Sami: Hmm… Zastanawiam się czemu…….. A to łajzy! Max: Co? Kogo ty tam widzisz? Sami: Zdaje się, że Megan i Vanessa wiedzą, gdzie jest kasa. Max: No? Sami: Chodź za mną! Po kilkunastu minutach dziwnym trafem wszyscy zaczynają zmierzać do kurortu. Pół godziny później Chris: Kurde no. Kamera nr 1…….nic. No to może nr 2………..też nic. Nr 3, 4…………do licha! Gdzie oni się podziali? MC: Mam ich poszukać? Chris: Lepiej tak. Nie chcemy przecież wypłacać rodzinom odszkodowań z powodu zaginięcia. W ośrodku Vanessa: Przeszukałam chyba wszystkie pokoje… Megan: Hmm… A pokój Chrisa i szefa? Vanessa: Co do jednego! Daj spokój. Może się przesłyszałaś? Megan: Nie ma mowy! Szukaj dalej! Szukaj……gdzie się da! Vanessa: Och… Vanessa: Ty tutaj? Sami: Tak. Nie jesteście najsprytniejsze! Vanessa: Tak… Wy też nie… Przez was wszyscy się tu zlecieli! Sami: Czekaj! Może to nawet lepiej. Im szybciej przeszukamy cały ośrodek, tym szybciej ktoś znajdzie milion. Vanessa: Wolałabym to być ja, ale możesz mieć rację. Trzeba rozebrać tę budę co do tapety! Sami: Nie no, nie przesadzajmy… Vanessa: Jak nie chcesz wygrać… Ludzie!!! Szukajmy wszędzie! Bez oporów! Lilly: A kto ciebie zrobił liderką?! Claire: Ale ona ma rację. Ci pomyleńcy z programu są gotowi zrobić wszystko. Mogli nawet wmurować ten milion w ścianę. Popieram Vanessę. Violet: Ja w sumie też… Chad: Czemu nie… Wszyscy po kolei przyznają Vanessie rację. Vanessa (pod nosem): Hahahahahaha. Moje owieczki… Megan: Brawo brawo. Vanessa: Do dzieła!!! W przyczepie producenckiej MC: Nie znalazłem ich. Chris: Hmm… Domyślam się, gdzie są. I mam bardzo złe przeczucia co do tego… MC: No to nie brzmi za dobrze. W kurorcie MC: No tutaj ich też chyba nie ma. Chris: Tak? A tę tapetę to ja zerwałem? MC: O… W korytarzu Vanessa: Znalazłaś coś w tym szybie? Megan: Spokojnie! Szukam… Vanessa: Żeby nas tylko nie wyprzedzili. Megan (pod nosem): Jest… Vanessa: Co tak długo? Jak nie ma, to wyłaź! Megan: Spoko. Wyłażę. Obawiam się, że w takim tempie tego nie znajdziemy. Musimy się rozdzielić i szukać osobno. Vanessa: Ej, ale zasada 50/50 dalej obowiązuje? Megan: No chyba tak… Vanessa: Wiesz przecież, że jeszcze nie do końca ci ufam… Megan: Jasne jasne… Megan: Myślała, że jest taka sprytna?! Skoro nikt mi nie ufa, to i ja nie mogę nikomu zaufać. Na innym korytarzu Vanessa (do siebie): A może by tak… Chris: Aha! Co to ma być?! Tak sobie wtargnęliście do kurortu i niszczycie co popadnie? Vanessa: Daj spokój! Przecież wiemy, ze forsa jest gdzieś tutaj! Chris: Ale kto wam pozwolił tak wszystko niszczyć?! Vanessa: Och, przymknij się! Gdybyś to ty szukał forsy, to też byś pewnie wszystko niszczył byleby ją znaleźć. Chris: Ee.. No nie wiem… Vanessa: A ja wiem. To jak? Mogę dalej szukać? Chris: No… Chris: A idź… Vanessa: Dziękuję. W jadalni MC: EJ! Co to za porządki?! Steve: No my… Ten, no… MC: Zbiórka w głównym holu! Drake: Oj, wkurzył się… W korytarzu Megan: Do licha! Który to był mój klucz? Vanessa: Megan! Znalazłaś! Świetna jesteś! Megan: Odejdź! Podobno mi nie ufasz! Vanessa: Tak, ale mamy umowę! Megan: No i co znowu? Wyrolujesz mnie jak w Wyzwaniach? Vanessa: Co?! Przecież to ty mnie zdradziłaś! Megan (otwierając wreszcie drzwi): Odwal się ode mnie! Megan zamyka się w pokoju, a Vanessa próbuje wyważyć drzwi. Vanessa: No co ty?! Oszalałaś?! Megan: Wszyscy jesteście w zmowie! Nie ufam wam! Vanessa: Co ty bredzisz?! Brałaś coś?! Megan: Teraz jestem już tylko ja i mój kochany milion… Vanessa: No tak… Zapomniałam o forsie… W holu Chris: Dobra ludzie! Dosyć zabawy! Bardzo mnie zawiedliście! MC: Właśnie! Bardzo go… Chris: Pozwól, że ja będę mówił! MC: Oj, sorry… Chris: Myślałem, że skoro już jesteście prawie dorośli, to będziecie się umieli normalnie zachować. Ale wy jesteście zwyczajnymi wandalami! Nie umiecie poszanować żadnego mienia publicznego? Tak bezmyślnego zachowania jeszcze nie widziałem! Lilly: Tak właściwie to Vanessa nam kazała. Chris: Serio? A gdzie ona teraz jest? Lucas: Nie wiemy, ale za to widziałem chyba Megan z jakąś walizką w korytarzu na piętrze. Lucas: No tak… Walizka… Czemu jestem taki tępy? Chris: Idziemy na górę! Na piętrze Chris: Tu jest! Co ty wyprawiasz Vanessa? Vanessa: Dobijam się do drzwi, a co, nie widać?! Claire: Czy tam jest Megan? Vanessa: Tak! Miałyśmy się podzielić forsą na pół, ale jej odbiło i się zamknęła. Chris: Daj mi z nią pogadać. Megan! Możesz otworzyć drzwi? Nie mamy czasu na twoje zabawy! Megan: Ha! Więc ty też chcesz zabrać mi forsę? Niedoczekanie! Chris: Kurcze… Rzeczywiście zbzikowała… Vanessa: No i co teraz? Ja chcę ten milion!!! MC: Dobra słuchaj Megan! Wyważam drzwi! Megan (do siebie): O nie! Oni zaraz tu wejdą… Hmm… Ale mam pewien pomysł… MC: Raz!!!!! <ŁUP> Dwa!!!!! <ŁUP> Trzy!!!!!! <ŁUP> Szefowi udaje się wyważyć drzwi, ale pokój jest pusty. Vanessa: No nie! Max: Patrzcie! Okno! Chris wygląda przez okno, ale nic nie widzi. Pod spodem jednak na koniuszkach palców wisi Megan trzymając mocno walizkę. Chris: Hmm… Musiała już zwiać. Ale i tak nie ma gdzie. Szybko ją znajdą. MC: Jasne! Chris (przez telefon): Uwaga! Rozpocząć poszukiwania! Zaginęła nam Megan Smith! Znaleźć ją jak najszybciej! Chris (do uczestników): A wy co tak stoicie? Koniec zabawy! Brać manatki i do łodzi! Wszyscy: Oooo…. W porcie Drake: Na razie. Było miło… Chris: Taa. Chciałbyś. Violet: Siemka. Max: Ej no, nie obrażaj się. Stary. Chris: Idź już! MC: Hehe! Nieźle ich zjechałeś. Nie znałem cię od tej strony. Chris: Ty też spadaj! Nie chcę już na ciebie patrzeć! MC: Och! No wiesz. Sami: Żegnaj Chris… Może się jeszcze spotkamy… Chris: W to nie wątpię… Życie jest zwariowane. No to są wszyscy? Vanessa: Dalej chyba nie ma Megan. Chris: Zaraz zadzwonię… O! Oni są szybsi! Tak? Hmm… Jak to nie możecie jej znaleźć? Jack (dzwoniący): No szukaliśmy wszędzie: w „ruinach” ośrodka, na plaży, w lesie i odległości kilometra od brzegu. Ale jej nie ma. Ani śladu. Chris: Niemożliwe! Sprawdźcie jeszcze raz! Ojej. Nie mamy już czasu. Trudno. Musicie odpłynąć bez niej. Lilly: Wielka strata… Vanessa: Tak! Cały milion dolców! Sami: To będzie długa podróż powrotna... <łódź odpływa> right|200px Roger: Mamy problem Chris. Jeśli ta laska nie znajdzie się w ciągu tygodnia, to jej rodzina może nas pozwać. Chris: To by nie było fajne… Ale przecież w końcu kiedyś się znajdzie, co nie? Co nie……. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki